


End of the Night

by starlightwalking



Series: the world as we know it [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (in the past), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Phone Calls, Trans Fingon, though it's not really relevant in this particular ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: After taking Fingon home to meet his family, Maedhros calls his dad.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: the world as we know it [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651942
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was /supposed/ to actually write the family dinner scene but it was just not happening, so here's the aftermath instead. This came about at 2am last night because Russingon lives rent free in my brain!
> 
> This takes place the weekend after "A Good Start."  
> This fic will make more sense with context. Go read the rest of the series, it's not that long!
> 
> BTW - Mae and Finno still do not know the connection between their fathers at this point...

They ducked out of the Uber and Fingon gave their driver a cheery wave, Maedhros copying him half-heartedly. Before they could make their way up to the apartment stairs, Fingon reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, pausing like usual to make sure Maedhros wanted it, and Maedhros was more than happy to give it to him.

"Love you," Fingon murmured, and it still felt _so good_ to hear that. Maedhros smiled and kissed him again.

Fingon tugged him toward the stairs, but Maedhros hesitated. His boyfriend glanced back, an eyebrow raised.

"Mae?" he asked. "Everything okay?"

He took a breath. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just—would you mind if I hung out here by myself for a bit? I want—I want to call my dad."

"Yeah, sure," Fingon agreed easily, and Maedhros was so grateful for that it was ridiculous. When he'd taken Mairon to meet his family he'd been teased for being so nervous about it, his ex wouldn't leave him alone...but Fingon wasn't like that; he respected Maedhros' privacy and his weird hangups.

"You know, we were just over there," Fingon pointed out at the top of the stairs, pausing before entering their apartment. "Don't feel like you _need_ to call him. I think it went pretty well!"

"I want to," Maedhros said firmly. "I mean—I think it went well, too, which is a good sign. Last time—he did not like Mairon at _all_." _And I shouldn't have, either,_ he thought bitterly. "But it can be hard to tell. Especially with you right there. He's not...extremely tactful, but he's a literal genius, he's not stupid either. I want to...get his opinion without him worrying about your immediate reaction."

"Okay," Fingon said. "Makes sense. But come in soon, alright? I, ah..." He smiled shyly. "I got what we talked about, the other day. If you want—if you still want to try, um..."

Maedhros' stomach flipped, and he smiled back just as shyly. "Uh...yeah, I do," he said. "Though. I guess it might depend on how my call goes?"

"No pressure," Fingon said quickly. "Ever. At all. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, and he really meant it. Really believed it. _Healing,_ he thought, and wondered at it. "Love you, Finno."

"Love you!" Fingon shut the door, leaving Maedhros out in the evening air alone.

He wandered around for a bit, psyching himself up for the call. Fëanor was—a lot. And dealing with him twice in one night was even more. But he needed to do this, wouldn't be able to relax until he did, so at last he pulled out his phone, found his dad's contact, and called.

Fëanor picked up almost immediately. Well, he'd come to expect this, probably.

"Maedhros!" he exclaimed. "It was good to see you tonight. Thanks for calling."

Maedhros smiled. He'd thanked him—that was a good sign, a very good sign.

"Of course," he said, "it's been too long, and I always...I always want you to meet anyone I get serious about."

"Mhm." Fëanor didn't sound quite as pleased now, and Maedhros' heart sank. "Well, after _last_ time, I can't say I had high expectations—"

Maedhros winced. He hadn't told his dad exactly what had...happened with Mairon, but a "you were right" and "it was bad" was enough for Fëanor's initial dislike to cement into hatred.

"—but this Fingon fellow seems like a good enough kid, even if he is a bit on the scrawny side and has our last name already." Fëanor laughed harshly. "Not that I expect anything _permanent_ to come out of this, I know how you are with _commitment_..."

Maedhros really didn't know what he meant by that, but instead of stressing over that he decided to focus on the positive. "So...you like him?" he asked nervously.

"Not as much as _you_ do, clearly, but he could keep his head in our household conversation and wasn't phased by the twins or Celegorm's...attire, so..." Fëanor made a noncommittal sound. "He'll do, I suppose."

From Fëanor, that was a glowing review, and Maedhros couldn't help but grin. His dad had good instincts, for the most part, though he could be erratic at times, and approval from him meant a lot to Maedhros. _Especially_ after last time.

"That's good to hear," he said, letting his relief show through his voice. "Thanks, Dad."

"He looks kind of familiar," Fëanor mused. "Did you show me a picture before he came over? Or do I know his father, or something?"

"He's from out of state, so probably not," Maedhros said, though technically his dad was from out of state, too, so it was possible. "I don't remember, maybe I texted you a pic? You know I don't really do social media, so it wasn't there..."

"Hmmm," Fëanor said. "Alright, I'll let you go now." He chuckled. "I could tell by the way he looked at you that he has _plans_ for you tonight, so I won't keep you—"

" _Dad_ ," Maedhros yelped, and the last thing he heard before his father hung up was his laughter. Well, what could be expected from a man with seven children? He did know about that kind of thing.

Shaking his head, Maedhros made his way up the stairs and back to Fingon, a smile wide across his face. Things were going good, they were going _great_. His dad approved of Finno, and tonight he was taking another big step with his boyfriend.

He opened the door and walked in, ready for what was to come. And, hopefully, that would be Fingon.

Shaking his head at his own terrible joke, he made his way to his boyfriend's room where Fingon awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel taking place immediately after this fic is already in the works! Hopefully you'll see it soon ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
